<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Love is Sweet by SlothSpaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434149">The Taste of Love is Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti'>SlothSpaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Walk The Line [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special Valentine’s Day for Daddy!Lee and Babyboy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Bodecker/Original Male Character(s), Lee Bodecker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Walk The Line [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taste of Love is Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine’s Days lovelies! Enjoy this hot mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Babyboy is gonna be sick, he’s sure of it. Every part of his body is shaking, he can barely clasp the stupid suspenders to his leg, but he’s gotta get it done. It’s the first sunny morning they’ve had all goddamn year basically. He needs this photo to be good, the morning light was the best because well he’s probably gone through more packs of polaroid sheets than he really wanted to admit trying to get the perfect shot of himself. But this was the first time he was doing them in the outfit. </p>
<p>Ordering the stockings, and panties, and lace garter from the Sears catalog had been easy. He was supposed to just be ordering some new pants for work and a new winter jacket because Lee was sick and tired of seeing him in that old hunting jacket that was more holes than fabric. And he did order those things. He got exactly what he needed. </p>
<p>But then he saw the lace and the silk on that delicate lady’s figure. Babyboy couldn’t stop staring at the picture. Even ripped the page out of the thick magazine so he could carry it around in his pocket for a few days. The contrasting black lace and white bows kept sucking him back in. He just needed to know what it felt like on his skin, wanted to feel as soft and delicate as the model woman looked. He carefully wrote down the order numbers for that set, sealed the envelope, and mailed it off. </p>
<p>The camera flashes and he’s brought back to his bedroom. Babyboy grabs the sheet the silly machine spit out and shakes the film as his stomach calms down some. The black and white image is stark and anonymous. The little scars on his body carefully hidden by lace or bright light. You’d never even guess it was him unless you knew, and Daddy will know because he always does. He slides the picture into the innocent-looking valentine and attaches the heart-shaped lollipop to the envelope with a bit of tape.  </p>
<p>He throws on the rest of his clothes for the day, tucks his new jacket under his arms, and heads out to the truck. Every step he takes feels different. The coarse material of his slacks feels smoother against his nylon covered legs. The material just moves different and he feels different. Like he’s got a good, juicy secret, one that has him blushing if his thoughts linger for too long about the snug pressure on his cock or the way the panties cut across his cheeks.</p>
<p>Babyboy needs to focus, he’s on a mission. He’s still shaking when he rolls up to the sheriff’s station. As his feet race up the salt-covered steps so does his heart when he slides the red envelope into the mail slot. Yup, he is really doing this.</p>
<p>At the diner, it’s business as usual. The bell jingles, he shakes hands with the old foggies, orders his usual breakfast and a glass of milk, all while knowing that Daddy is completely in the dark of what he’s done, what he’s doing. They had plans for the evening, well maybe plans are a little fancier than what is actually going to happen because it’s going to be like any other evening the sheriff spent up at the cabin. Almost. </p>
<p>Daddy’s eyes are on him, he can feel the side glances, the slight linger in his gaze as he put a piece of bacon to his lips. He really hopes he isn’t being obvious, this was supposed to be a surprise.</p>
<p>“How ya been, son? Ya sleep in for a hot date tonight? I hear the VFW’s gonna have a big ole crowd for the dance.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me and my two left feet ain’t goin’ to no dance Sheriff. Just gonna cook a nice supper at home and maybe watch some TV.”</p>
<p>He is definitely not off the hook. Lee’s noticed he was in later than normal and that wasn’t going to fly, there would definitely be a talking to about it that evening, Babyboy just hopes his reason is good enough. Someone cracks a joke about him being able to get a TV signal all the way up in the hills and he forces out a laugh. The rest of breakfast goes by easily, they talk about basketball mostly, it’s the same old same old. </p>
<p>Babyboy is giddy the rest of the day though, can barely focus on the classes he’s supposed to be overseeing, and nearly gets hit in the face during basketball practice after school. He tries to sound stern, but his heads just not in the game. He keeps checking his watch for the time, even ends practice early because he needs to get home, needs out of these clothes so he can just lay down for a moment, and let the calm before the storm seep into his bones. </p>
<p>Apparently, the calm before the storm was being a bit hazy at work all day and trying to not get hard thinking about Daddy during his lunch break. </p>
<p>The porch light is on when he eases up the hill to the cabin, the sun setting behind the trees. Lee doesn’t even bother trying to hide the cruiser away from the house and Babyboy hopes that is a good sign and not a sign that he taken things too far or that Daddy is upset with him. Daddy is always very careful with his image, something he’s crafted over nearly a decade of working at the county sheriff’s office. Babyboy knows, has had to help keep that image spotless. </p>
<p>He cuts the engine and sits, staring at the front door to his house. That sick feeling from this morning starts to come back the longer he stays in the truck avoiding the storm, but he can’t sleep out here. Babyboy grabs his bag and coat before heading up to the door. Even with the freezing temperatures, he can feel the sweat dampening under his arms. He takes a steadying breath before opening the door. </p>
<p>Lee is sat in the big armchair, flicking through the thick Sear’s catalog on his lap like he’s just sat at home. He doesn’t immediately look up, and it gives Babyboy a chance to look at his daddy. The older man still in his uniform, but the tie is loose and the top buttons undone. He’s got a half-drunk bottle of Pepsi sitting on a table next to the chair. He notes that Daddy’s got a sucker in his mouth, he wonders if it’s the one from his valentine or if he found the bag stashed in the kitchen. Lee commands the space without even trying and it transforms the sickening worms in his stomach into butterflies. Everything about the scene is burned into Babyboy’s mind so he can picture on nights when he gets lonely and desperate. </p>
<p>“Ya know, I got this book at home. Didn’t think anything of it, until I got my mail at the office this mornin’.”</p>
<p>Daddy doesn’t even look up, just makes a come here motion with his finger. Babyboy can’t read his tone cause of the lollipop in his mouth but follows the direction anyway. </p>
<p>“I get this suggestive, pretty valentine from a secret admirer. The boys in the office are givin’ me hell for it. Demandin’ to know what pretty girl in town I’m seein’. And I ain’t even opened it yet, Babyboy. It’s just a red envelope with pretty handwritin’ and drawn on hearts. But I ain’t nothin’ if I ain’t a gentleman, ain’t that right Babyboy?” Finally, Lee looks up from the page and narrows his eyes at him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Daddy,” he murmurs, heat rising in his cheeks.</p>
<p>He’s standing right there between his legs, the catalog long forgotten and Daddy is so close. He can feel the heat coming off him and he just wants to touch, to be touched, but he can’t tell his daddy’s in a good mood, can’t tell if he’s upset about the picture. </p>
<p>“That’s right, so I open that little card in my office, and out falls my valentine with a heart lollipop on it. The card is cute, makes me think about a pretty wet set of lips doin’ some blowin’ of their own tonight maybe. And then I see this picture stuck to the back of it.”. Daddy bites down on the sucker in his mouth, Babyboy can’t help his little jump. “I couldn’t believe what I was seein’.”</p>
<p>“Daddy, I-”</p>
<p>Two things happen to shut him up. One, Daddy grabs his hips. Babyboy goes so weak in the knees he’s almost concerned he’s gonna fall over. He knows Daddy can feel the bows decorating his body because his thumbs rub over the fabric and he squeezes real hard. It effectively cuts off his apology with a tiny yelp. Two, Daddy stuffs his half-eaten heart sucker into his mouth. </p>
<p>“So I got this picture, dirtiest thing I’ve ever been sent in the mail. I’m wonderin’ what woman in town thought she’d just send me this, but then I see this cute little bulge tucked between a set a legs that I could pick outta any lineup.”</p>
<p>Babyboy squeaks and whimpers Daddy’s hands move around to ass, his cock straining against the panties. </p>
<p>“Well, and I guess I know why you was late to the diner this mornin’ now don’t I Baby? Gettin’ all dressed up to take a naughty photo for me. But then I got to thinkin’, he ain’t wearin’ that still is he? My angel wouldn’t do anythin’ so dirty, he’s a good boy for his Daddy. Wouldn’t just do somethin’ like that and not tell me.”</p>
<p>He can’t breathe. Daddy’s undoing his pants and he can’t breathe. He feels like he’s on fire and he knows he’s gonna burn in hell for what he’s done, but this kinda hellfire is not something he thought he’d ever have to deal with in real life. His pants hit the floor with a heavy thud that echoes around the quiet cabin. He clenches his hand into fists to hide the shaking. </p>
<p>“Goddamn, Angel.” Lee’s breath cools by the time it rolls over his cock and his gasp stutters out of his body. “So fuckin’ pretty.”</p>
<p>The lollipop in his mouth nothing but a paper stick now. Daddy pushes his shirt up over his waist, but he doesn’t take off the baggie thing. He leans in and starts kissing the exposed skin of his belly around the lacy garter. Babyboy can feel the syrup being poured over his brain as Lee starts loving on him. His breath gets trapped in his body again when Daddy takes one of the bows into his mouth only to snap it against his skin. </p>
<p>“C’mere.”</p>
<p>He’s pulled into Daddy’s lap like it’s nothing, legs spreading as wide as they can, stuffed between the arms of the chair and thick thighs. The hands on his hips slide down his legs over the nylon stockings and back up. Daddy keeps doing it, staring at his legs and he keeps staring at those big strong hands. Babyboy can feel himself getting worked up just from the touching, but he doesn’t care because he can feel Daddy’s bulge pushing against him.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ hell.”</p>
<p>Daddy’s voice is gruff and low and filled with some kinda emotion Babyboy wants to live in forever. </p>
<p>“What’s gotten inta ya Angel Baby? Why ya gettin’ all dressed up for me?”</p>
<p>“I-,” he’s getting flustered, the attention from Daddy is making him slower than molasses. “I wanna be pretty for you.”</p>
<p>The lollipop stick is pulled out of his mouth and replaced with Daddy’s tongue. He grabs both of Daddy’s big shoulders and finally lets the night wash over him, lets the haze of the day cloud his mind, and lets the beacon that is Lee Bodecker guide him. The clatter of buttons on the old wood floors reminds him he needs to breathe, but Daddy’s not letting him get away, brings him back in for another breath-stealing kiss while his rough hands run over his chest and stomach.</p>
<p>“You are my precious angel, Babyboy. Fuckin’ light a my life and prettiest boy on god’s green earth.”</p>
<p>He punctuates each compliment with kisses and squeezes and all Babyboy can do is whimper. He hates that he loves it when Daddy does this to him. Makes him dumb and sweet and desperate.</p>
<p>“You wanna know what Daddy did with your picture Baby?” Lee’s lips bump against his when he speaks, “Your pretty picture got Daddy all worked up at his desk, so he had to take care of himself and I ruined that pretty picture just like you’re gonna ruin these pretty panties for me.”</p>
<p>Lee pulls him into a deeper kiss that’s all tongue and desire. He grinds down into Daddy’s lap, enjoys the friction and feeling of the silky material covering his hard cock but he wants more, needs more of Daddy to surround him. </p>
<p>“Daddy, need ya, please.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I betchya do Angel, bet your little dick’s been achin’ all day in these panties. Wanna see ya cum in ‘em Baby, get 'em all nice an’ wet just like I’m gonna get that pussy a yours all nice an’ wet.”</p>
<p>Babyboy moans, loud and long as fingers slip under the edge of his panties and spread his cheeks. He starts humping against Lee’s belly, trying to do what he’s been told, while Lee teases him with his fingers and his words. </p>
<p>“I should make ya wear panties all the time, Babyboy. Keep ya all soft and docile like this. Ya ain’t got any bite in ya tonight, just my needy baby.”</p>
<p>A dry finger ghosts over his hole. He tries to get Daddy to push it in him, but just as soon as he starts to feel the pressure it moves back to kneading the soft flesh of his ass.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s good boy s'what ya are. Been so good for me, Babyboy. Wanna show ya how special ya are to me. Treat ya real sweet and make ya feel good. But first, ya gotta ruin these here panties for me. Can ya do that Baby? Make a mess for Daddy.”</p>
<p>It happens embarrassingly quick, between Daddy’s voice coating his brain in honey and smooth material of the fabric gliding over his cock, he cums with a soft whimper. It was good, but not fulfilling. He’s not overwhelmed or floaty and he’s still feeling all kinds of needy. </p>
<p>“Want you to fuck me, Daddy.”</p>
<p>It’s a simple, true statement, but it always pushes Lee to move a bit quicker and be less of a tease. He knows they got all night, Daddy’s not gonna leave till he gets every last drop of his sweetness, but Babyboy wants it all and he wants it now. </p>
<p>But when Lee dives between his legs when they move things to the bed, well his wants stop mattering so much. Low, muffled moans mix with his whiny pleading for more and Daddy just snaps the straps of his grater on his thigh when he won’t listen and sit still. But he really can’t help himself when there’s a hot tongue lapping at his hole. Babyboy fists his sheets and tries to take steady breaths, but he can’t stop squirming. His dick is hard and sticky and trapped in the ruined panties.  </p>
<p>“Please, Daddy, m’ready, wanna be full.”</p>
<p>That first spit and grease slick thrust is rough, stretching him almost to the point of pain, but it’s exactly what he needs. It’s overwhelming and he feels every ridge and vein of Daddy’s cock burning his insides. He wraps his legs around Lee’s hips to push him deeper and all coherent thought leaves him. It’s just a litany of<em> Daddy, harder, please, yes</em>. The bed shakes underneath him and the grip on his waist will certainly leave the best kind of bruise by morning. </p>
<p>“Shit, just fuckin’ look at ya, so fuckin’ gone ain’t ya Angel? Huh?” He nods as the older man keeps grunting and speaking at him, not taking his eyes off him. “Fuckin’ love seein’ ya like this. Cryin’ for your daddy’s cock. So fuckin’ perfect, Baby. Love you so goddamn much.”</p>
<p>Babyboy doesn’t remember what happens next really, just knows when he opens his eyes Lee is holding him close, smothering his forehead and cheek with kisses. He starts crying, a rush of emotions and memories coming over him. Daddy holds him tighter, throws one of his big legs over his, and traps him in the warm embrace. </p>
<p>“Sshh Babyboy, s’alright. Ya were so good for me Angel, sweet as sugar Baby.”</p>
<p>“Did-did ya mean it?” he hiccups, voice all kinds of small and scared. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Baby, of course, I love you, promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>